Come Home
by Mandis
Summary: Pós Finale. Algo inesperado acontece, será que conseguirão trazer William a salvo para casa?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Come home

**Autora:** Mandis

**Beta:** Lab Girl

**Classificação:** R (talvez mude pra NC-17, mas não prometo nada)

**Categoria:** pós series finale

**Advertências:** insinuações à sexo, alguma violência, mas nada muito gráfico

**Capítulos:** Concluída: [ ] Sim [x] Não

**Resumo:** Algo inesperado acontece, será que conseguirão trazer WIlliam a salvo para casa?

**N/A:** Então, tive a ideia essa fic há mt tempo atrás, mas só consegui escrevê-la agora... claro q sob pressão, já q tinha q dar uma fic pra fofolinda da Nina... espero q vc goste e não se importe de eu ter usado o "fofolinda" seu aqui kkkkk

**N/A²:** Ah, Arquivo X não me pertence, do contrário Lab já estaria de roteirista há mt tempo kkkkkkkkkkk e seria/teria sido transmitida na HBO kkkkkkkkk

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ela acordou naquela manhã e seguiu com a rotina de todos os dias, sem pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Se vestiu, tomou seu café da manhã calmamente sem prestar atenção ao que estava comendo, isso não importava. Foi até o berço do filho e o encontrou já acordado, olhando fixamente para o móbile acima dele.

Assim que ele a viu, seu olhar se desviou para ela e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, fazendo-a sorrir também, mesmo sob as circunstâncias atuais. Ela não sabia o que era pior: pensar no quanto sentiria a falta dele ou no quanto ele sentiria a falta dela. Ao menos logo ele iria esquecê-la, enquanto o inverso nunca seria verdadeiro. Mas achou melhor não pensar nisso agora ou nunca faria o que deveria fazer. Pegou o menino no colo, o vestiu e o alimentou, dessa vez em seu colo mesmo, queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele nos braços, já que sabia que nunca mais teria a chance de uma coisa tão simples quanto abraçar o próprio filho.

Cerca de uma hora depois ela chegou ao prédio antigo e de aspecto mal cuidado no centro da cidade. Parou em frente a ele e, por um momento, hesitou. Olhou para William, que mastigava a mãozinha, e novamente para o prédio se perguntando, não pela primeira vez, se estava tomando a decisão correta. Pensou em ligar para alguém, pedir a opinião de outra pessoa, mas logo descartou a ideia, sabendo que essa era uma decisão inteiramente dela.

Suspirou e percebeu que não era realmente uma decisão, que essa seria a única chance de salvá-lo, que não restava mais alternativa nenhuma e que o amava demais para arriscar. Entrou no prédio rapidamente, antes que parasse para pensar mais uma vez. Ao menos ele não estava chorando, ainda bem que era novo demais para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Duas horas depois ela entrava no carro novamente. Sozinha. Mais uma vez sozinha.


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: **Nina, q bom q vc gostou do primeiro cap *,*

E ó, é angst, mas eu te prometo q tem final feliz, tá?

Aqui vai o cap 1, conforme vc for lendo eu vou postando... tô com pra lá da metade do 3 pronto e serão 4, então tá mais fácil... espero q vc goste desse tb e não queira me matar quando terminá-lo err*

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ela chegou e já foi deixando a pasta, a bolsa e o casaco no sofá sem se preocupar com a bagunça, algo incomum que demonstrava seu nível de cansaço. Olhou para a poltrona e o viu concentrado no notebook em seu colo.

- Quem é você, mulher? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Bom dia para você também, Mulder. – ela disse se aproximando dele para o que seria um beijo curto se ele não tivesse rapidamente colocado o aparelho na mesinha ao lado e a puxado para seu colo, aprofundando o beijo e lhe acariciando a face. Ela sentiu toda a tensão sair de seu corpo ante o gesto. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer nessas situações.

- Você precisa parar com esses plantões tão longos, você já não tem mais 20 anos, sabe disso, certo? – ele lhe disse com tom de brincadeira, apesar da real preocupação em seus olhos.

- Hey, está me chamando de velha? – ela respondeu, também brincando, tentando distrai-lo.

- Velha não, mas você tem que admitir que esses plantões não te fazem bem. – agora ele estava sério, mostrando que ela não iria distrai-lo tão facilmente.

- Mulder, são ossos do ofício e você sabe disso. Não vamos discutir isso novamente, sim?

- Tudo bem, não vou insistir nisso agora, mas esse assunto não está encerrado. Por que você não vai lá para cima tomar um banho e relaxar enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer? Tenho certeza de que está faminta.

- Você quer dizer enquanto você vai na loja da esquina comprar alguma coisa pronta, certo?

- Você não acredita nas minhas habilidades na cozinha, Scully? – ante o olhar dela, ele pareceu desistir de se fazer de ofendido e admitir a verdade. - Não, eu quis dizer enquanto eu ligo na loja da esquina para eles trazerem alguma coisa. Mas só porque assim é mais rápido.

- Ahan, sei... – dizendo isso ela se levantou e subiu para tomar seu banho sem sequer imaginar o que acontecia naquele exato momento em uma fazenda do Texas.

* * *

**_No Texas..._**

Uma mulher de aproximadamente 40 anos observava o bebê de dois anos brincar com o filhote de cachorro adquirido naquela manhã pelo marido. Não se cansava de olhar para ele. Depois de tantos anos tentando engravidar, e depois de mais alguns esperando para adotar um bebê, já tinha até perdidos as esperanças. Foi quando William apareceu.  
Imaginava que devia ter sido muito doloroso para a mãe biológica ser separada dele, apesar de todos lhe dizerem que ela provavelmente era alguma drogada de quem a guarda da criança fora tirada e que provavelmente nem se lembrava dele. Isso parecia errado para ela e não era aquele sentimento de que pessoas assim não existissem, mas ele parecia ter sido uma criança amada, havia algo na forma como ele a olhava que a fazia pensar que ele sabia que ela não era sua mãe verdadeira. Ela sabia que isso era impossível, ele estava há mais de um ano com ela, não podia se lembrar da mãe biológica.

Mas, mesmo assim... E ainda somava-se a isso a estranha reação dele ao ver pessoas ruivas. Ninguém entendia, William não era daquelas crianças que iam no colo de qualquer pessoa, mas, ao ver uma pessoa ruiva, já estendia os bracinhos, pedindo para ser pego e sempre caía no choro, tanto quando a pessoa não o pegava quanto quando o fazia. Isso a deixava pensar que a mãe misteriosa ou alguém próximo a ele devia ter cabelos vermelhos. Mas logo afastava esses pensamentos. Ele era seu filho, não importava o que acontecesse.

Quando o cachorro começou a latir, olhando para a porta, soube que alguém estava chegando. Pensando ser o marido, pegou William e foi até a janela, estranhando a chegada dele tão cedo para o almoço, imaginando que algo devia ter acontecido. Mas não viu o que esperava.

Dez homens bem armados se aproximavam da casa sem medo. Ela teve um pressentimento de que não poderia ser coisa boa e se apressou para a porta dos fundos com o bebê. Mas, ao chegar lá, se deparou com mais dez homens tão bem armados quanto os outros. Não tinha para onde fugir, eles a tinham visto. Tentou entrar na casa e trancar a porta dos fundos, mas nesse exato momento ouviu a da frente sendo aberta. Desesperada, se dirigiu ao escritório e trancou a porta e as janelas.

Ao pegar o telefone para ligar para a polícia, ouviu os homens começarem a forçar a porta, estava discando ainda quando conseguiram arrombá-la. Suas últimas lembranças foram William sendo arrancado aos berros de seus braços e o disparo de uma arma.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Os dois estavam brincando na areia, construindo um castelo, rindo... felizes. Foi se aproximando dos dois devagar e, de repente, pegou o menino no colo e começou a lhe fazer cócegas, aquela risada gostosa que só um bebê de dois anos de idade consegue dar ecoando pela praia deserta. Seu companheiro, então, achou que os dois já o tinham excluído o bastante da diversão e a abraçou por trás, beijando-a no pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido:_

_- Assim fico com ciúmes, você chega, nem olha para mim e já vai agarrando outro. Isso é traição, mulher!_

_Ela se virou para ele e o olhou maliciosamente, dizendo:_

_- Prefiro agarrar você mais tarde, de portas fechadas._

_- Ah, Scully, não faça promessas que você não pode cumprir. – ele respondeu, com o olhar igualmente malicioso._

_- Quem disse que eu não posso cumprir? – ela respondeu se aproximando para beijá-lo, mas, no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, o bebê deu um grito, batendo a mãozinha no rosto dela, querendo atenção._

_- Criança ciumenta. – Mulder disse, fingindo-se de emburrado._

_- Igualzinho ao pai dele. – ela respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha no gesto que já era sua marca registrada._

* * *

Nesse momento um barulho alto e estridente começou a invadir seu sonho, vindo de lugar nenhum. Mas só ela escutava, Mulder e o bebê não davam sinal de que nada fora do comum estava acontecendo. Foi aí que acordou, sobressaltada. Já era a quarta vez que tinha o mesmo sonho naquela semana. E era tão real que toda vez acordava estranhando o ambiente ao seu redor. Mais ainda, estranhando a ausência de William. Mesmo depois de mais de um ano a dor era a mesma, ela só a disfarçava melhor. Não querendo que seus pensamentos fossem por aquele caminho, concentrou-se na realidade e atendeu o telefone.

- Dra. Scully? Aqui é Skinner. Preciso me encontrar com você e Mulder imediatamente, estou indo para sua casa. Não saiam, é importante. Entendeu?

- Não pode me adiantar o assunto?

- Não. É muito delicado para ser tratado por telefone. Me esperem.

Dizendo isso ele desligou o telefone. Ela, então, se levantou, trocou-se e desceu. Terminou de contar do telefonema a Mulder no momento em que a campainha soou. Ao abrirem a porta, Skinner foi logo entrando sem pedir nem cumprimentá-los.

- Dra. Scully, Mulder. Vou dizer logo, pois não temos tempo. O filho de vocês, William, foi sequestrado nessa manhã. Seus pais adotivos estão mortos, foram executados. Achamos que esteja relacionado com os ataques contra ele do ano passado. Precisamos da ajuda de vocês para encontrá-lo.

* * *

Desculpa a demora, Nina e quem mais esteja lendo essa fic... espero q esteja/estejam gostando e reviews são sempre mt bem vindas!


End file.
